1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtering devices and more particularly pertains to a grease and oil trap for separating and retaining grease, oil, and other particulates from water or other fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filtering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, filtering devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art filtering devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,814; 2,611,488; 5,122,280; 4,238,333; 3,962,098; 4,252,649; and 3,508,652.
while these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a grease and oil trap for separating and retaining grease and particulates from water or other fluids which includes a trap body having an inlet fitting extending thereinto and terminating in a deflecting cup, a planar baffle plate extending across an interior of the trap body for retaining grease and permitting water to flow thereunder, an angled baffle plate extending across the interior of the trap body and including an angled weir for precluding passage of particulates thereover, and an outlet fitting extending from below a water line within the trap body to permit exiting of the filtered water from the trap body.
In these respects, the grease and oil trap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating and retaining grease, oil, and other particulates from water or other fluids.